Tea and a Laptop
by Astrid M. Blackcoat
Summary: Ginny's on a mission to for Dumbledore. She has to go into central London to pick up a laptop from a group of Muggles. She meets someone unexpected.
1. Unwanted Mission

Tea and a Laptop 

A cute little Lupin/Ginny fic I whipped up for a friend. You know who you are.

'A laptop?' screeched Ginny, going red in the face. 'You want _me to go into the middle of __London, disguised as a __Muggle, go into a Muggle __party, saying I'm there to join some __society and collect a __laptop from someone called David?'_

'Correct,' said Dumbledore calmly. 'Go in, make friends with them, then mention that you had also been looking for a David who is selling a laptop. When he says that's him, give him the money, take the laptop and then discreetly take your leave. Afterwards, go into the alley, find the Portkey and come back here. It seems like a fairly simple mission to me,' he smiled.

'Remind me why I'm doing this?' said Ginny sulkily, flopping into an armchair.

'One of our sources tells us that an agent of Voldemort is using that laptop computer to store information on Voldemort's whereabouts. We need it.'

'Since when do wizards use computers?' Ginny moaned, clapping a hand to her head.

'They happen to be very useful. And, really, who would expect it?'

'Alright, alright,' grumbled Ginny, getting up and snatching the address from Dumbledore. 'I'm going.' She stomped from the room, muttering furiously under her breath. 'Must be Thursday. I never got the hang of Thursdays...'

No longer grumbling, Ginny slouched along a quiet London street, dressed in a pair of extremely fashionable enormous pants and a tight black t-shirt. Checking the piece of paper in her hand one last time, she tripped (literally) up three flights of stairs and knocked on the door of a small apartment from which the sounds of lively conversation issued.

A tall boy of about sixteen, wearing an oversized Star Trek shirt opened the door and grinned. 'Oh, hello. Are you here for the society?'

'Er, yes. Hi.'

'Right,' he said, turning away and yelling into the next room. 'Hey, everyone! The new girl's here!' Turning back, he motioned her into the flat. 'Come on in.'

Feeling very uncomfortable, Ginny stepped inside. Coming into the small, cramped room, she was confronted by five people, all between fourteen and sixteen, seated around a large round table strewn with cards. The only other girl present, a pink-cheeked girl with long dark hair twisted around to watch as Ginny entered. 'Hello,' she said, half-smiling.

'Hi,' said Ginny.

'Come sit down,' said a boy with violently purple, spiky hair. Ginny sat down at the table and gazed around at the teenagers at the table.

Also seated at the table was the boy in the Star Trek shirt, a pale boy in black with obviously dyed black hair and badly applied Goth eye make up, an Asian boy with glasses, short black hair and a wicked grin and, directly across from Ginny, a boy who, though he looked fifteen, was quite clearly Remus Lupin.

Ginny, needless to say, was a bit surprised.

'Um,' was all she managed to say. 'I'm Caitlin,' said the pink-cheeked girl, helpfully. 'I'm fourteen. This is Alistair,' she pointed to the pale boy in black, 'He's sixteen.' Alistair smiled cheerily. 'Hello,' he said. 'Would you like a cup of tea?'

'I'm Thomas,' said the boy with purple hair.

'David,' said the boy with glasses.

'Nicholas,' said the boy in the Star Trek shirt.

'And I'm Re- I mean, I'm James,' said the boy who was, quite clearly, Remus Lupin, looking at her curiously. Ginny looked away quickly.

'I'm, er... I'm Lily.' The boy who was quite clearly Remus Lupin looked at her again, reproachfully. She shrugged subtly. 'I'm fifteen.'

'I'll go make some tea, then,' said Alistair, going into the kitchen.

'He's a bit obsessed with tea,' said Caitlin. 'Want to play cards?'

One and a half-hours, several games of Bartok and quite a lot of cups of tea later, Ginny glanced up from her cards and cleared her throat. 'You know, I was actually supposed to be finding someone called D. Thomas about a laptop. He lives on this floor- but he's probably gone to bed by now.'

Thomas and David exchanged glances. 'That's us,' said Thomas. 'We bought it from someone, but we can't get it to work properly.'

'Brilliant!' said Ginny, feigning surprise. 'Do you suppose I could...?'

'Oh, right, sure,' said David. 'It's at the repair shop right now. Would you be able to get it next week?' He looked at her expectantly.

'Oh, all right,' said Ginny, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

'I'll make sure I bring it,' he said.

'Groovy!' said Caitlin, putting down a card. 'What time do we have to be out by tonight?'

'Nine,' said Alistair, handing round yet more tea. Everyone grudgingly took a cup.

'It's eighty forty-seven,' said James/Lupin. 'We should probably start cleaning up.'

'Bartok!' cried Nicholas triumphantly. 'Alright.'

The seven teenagers quickly whipped round the small flat, clearing up cards and teacups until it was reasonably clean. 'So, will you be joining us next week, -?'

Ginny, who, though on a mission she had taken grudgingly, had rather enjoyed herself, shrugged and said 'Yes, probably.'

'Wonderful,' said Caitlin, smiling widely. 'At least I won't be the only girl next week. Same time, same place?'

'Er, no,' said David. 'Mum's having one of her parties.' Everyone groaned. When Ginny looked puzzled, Alistair explained: 'David's mother holds housewife parties, where they drink badly made cocktails, gossip in irritating voices and get rather sloshed. And,' he added sadly, 'there's not a speck of tea anywhere!'

'My place then, all right?' said Nicholas. 'Oh, here,' he said, scrawling his address on a scrap of paper from his pocket and handing it to Ginny. 'There you go.'

'Thanks,' she said.

'It's pirate movies next week!' cried Caitlin, jumping up and down gleefully. 'Every second week we have movie nights, and next week's is pirates. I love pirates.'

'Right. Anyway, I'd better go' said Ginny. 'Mum goes spare if I'm late.' Everyone nodded sympathetically.

Ginny was just leaving the lobby of the apartment building when someone grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around.

'What the hell are you doing here, Ginny?' hissed Lupin, who was now looking as he usually did- greying, young, tired and sad.

'Mission for Dumbledore,' she said defensively. 'Anyway, what are you doing here?'

'It's something to do,' he said tiredly, flapping a hand. 'Look, let's get out of here, shall we?'

They left the building. 'Look,' said Lupin. 'Could you not mention this to anyone back at Grimmauld Place?'

'Course I won't,' said Ginny. 'Our little secret.'

Lupin smiled a little. 'Thanks,' he said softly.

With a crack, he disappeared into the night.

END PART 1

Notes-

Bartok- A game rather like Uno. For further details, e-mail me.


	2. Suprising Surprises

Part 2

The next week, Ginny arrived at the address Nicholas had given her, finding a small terrace near the apartment building. She knocked, and again was greeted by Nicholas. 'Hi!' he said. 'Nice to see you again.'

'Nice to see you too,' said Ginny, stepping through the door into the lounge room. Caitlin, dressed in a billowing red dress and black ankle boots, was standing in the middle of the room. She was singing a loud, breezy piratical song, and waving a big shiny sword.

Ginny stood watching flabbergasted for a few moments before Nicholas tapped her on the shoulder. 'She's always singing when she arrives,' he said.

'What's with the dress and the sword?' asked Ginny quietly.

'It's pirate night,' he said, shrugging.

Caitlin, hearing them, whirled around, skirt swirling. 'Lily!' she cried. 'You came.' She shunted a large bag of crisps off the couch and gestured towards the space. Ginny sat down. 'What movie do we have?'

'Muppet Treasure Island… Muppet Treasure Island?' Thomas, flicking through the videos, shot an accusing glare at David. David, watching the popcorn machine, shrugged sheepishly. 'Hey! It's got pirates in it!'

'And singing,' said Caitlin. 'And Miss Piggy. I like that movie.'

'Where's your stuff?' asked Thomas. 'Aren't you staying over?'

Just outside Ginny's line of sight, Nicholas slapped himself in the head. 'I knew I forgot to call someone. Would you like to stay over?'

'Er… all right,' said Ginny. 'I haven't got any clothes, though.'

'I'll lend you something,' said Caitlin, eyeing Ginny critically. 'I always pack too much, and I think you're just about my size.'

'That's settled,' said Nicholas. 'You don't need to call your parents?'

'No,' said Ginny. 'They won't mind as long as I call in the morning.'

'Tea, people!' trilled Alistair, handing round teacups. He also passed a large bowl to David, who filled it with popcorn.

'Let's check we have everything,' said Thomas. 'We have people, we have a video, we have food, drinks, popcorn-'

'Tea!' cried Alistair.

'Indeed, tea,' said Thomas. 'I do believe we have everything we need. Let's get watching, lads and lasses.'

As the credits were rolling on the movie, David turned to Ginny. 'I brought the laptop, by the way. Do you want it?'

'Yeah, thanks,' said Ginny. David left the room, returning with a black case.

'I warn you, the repairman couldn't fix it,' said Thomas.

'Don't worry,' said Ginny. 'My repairman's a real wizard.'

Lupin choked on his tea.

'So what now?' said Caitlin, standing up. 'We've got all night and one video. What can we do?'

'Sleep?' suggested David.

There was stony silence.

'Sleep?' repeated Alistair incredulously.

'At a sleepover?' said Thomas.

'Obviously you've not had much experience at this, young feller-me-lad,' said Nicholas, who was still wearing Caitlin's eye patch.

'Let's play Truth or Dare!' squealed Caitlin. 'That's what we traditionally do with new recruits, remember?'

'Hmmm,' said Nicholas, stroking his chin thoughtfully. 'All right. Caitlin, go and change. I don't trust you when you're dressed as a pirate.'

'Oh, okay,' she grumbled, slouching out of the room.

'And remember to leave the sword!' he called after her. Caitlin yelled an obscenity from the other room. When she returned, the five teenagers and two wizards sat in a circle. 'Here we go,' said Caitlin. 'We'll go clockwise. Nicholas- truth or dare?'

'Truth,' he said quickly.

'Do you like Caitlin?' asked Thomas, a Weasley-like grin splitting his face.

Nicholas went red. 'Erm. Uh. Er, yes, actually.'

Everyone cheered. Caitlin, pink in the face, smiled at him and gave him a hug. Nicholas looked thrilled.

'David,' said Thomas. 'Truth or dare?'

'Dare,' he said bravely.

'Sing The Court of King Karacticus all the way through with no mistakes.'

David accomplished the task with a flourish, bowed, and sat back down. They continued to work around the circle, until they came to Ginny. 'All right, Lily. Your hour has come,' he said dramatically.

'You have to choose dare,' explained Caitlin. 'Now, huddle.' The six others huddled together, arguing. There was a small cheer, an indignant voice, and then a groan of defeat. They broke apart and sat back down in the circle. 'Lily,' said Thomas, 'Your dare is- kiss James!' He grinned triumphantly. Lupin looked mortified.

'On the lips!' said Alistair.

Oh, god thought Ginny. I have to kiss Lupin. There's nothing wrong with him, but he's old enough to be my father! And if those teeth of his draw even one drop of blood…

Ginny, knowing there was no way she was getting out of it, stood up. Lupin, standing as well, looked utterly terrified. They stood and looked at each other, a silent apology in his eyes. Ginny shut her eyes, leaned in and kissed him.

Wow, she though. For someone so old, sad and tired-looking, he kissed, well, amazingly. His arms curled hesitantly at her sides, uncertain whether or not to hold her. They broke apart. Ginny grinned nervously. 'So am I in?' she said, trying to hide the excited quiver in her voice.

Thomas looked at Nicholas, who looked at David, who looked at Alistair, who looked at Caitlin. Caitlin gave a meaningful nod to Lupin, who shrugged, and went into the next room, followed by the rest. Ginny stood in the middle of the room.

The other six returned after a few minutes. Again, they looked at each other in turn. 'We've discussed it,' said Caitlin dramatically.

'And we've made our decision,' said Nicholas. He took Caitlin's hand, and smiled.

'You're in,' said Thomas.

'But there's one condition,' said David.

'You have to kiss James again!' said Alistair with obvious glee.

'Properly,' said Caitlin.

'You know, it's nice to finally be able to be affectionate with you,' Nicholas said to Caitlin. 'You're extremely nice to hug.' He hugged her again.

'We'll leave you two in peace,' said Thomas. The other five trooped out, leaving Lupin and Ginny alone together.

'They'll be watching, you know,' said Lupin.

'What happens if we don't?' asked Ginny.

'You'll go home, and never see any of them again,' he said. 'And I'll never… oh, never mind. Let's just leave, shall we?'

'Never what?' said Ginny sharply.

'Oh, god. You leave me no choice, you know,' sighed Lupin, rolling his eyes. He slid his arms around her waist, pulled her close and kissed her.

This was different. There was no doubt this time; he held her in his arms and kissed her firmly. When he broke away, he smiled at her.

'You know, you actually smile after you kiss,' said Ginny, still somewhat dazed. 'We should do it more often.'

Suddenly the door opened, and Caitlin, Nicholas, Alistair, David and Thomas poured into the room, stumbling all over each other.

'That was-' began David.

'Amazing!' finished Thomas.

'I hope you kiss like that,' said Caitlin, curling against Nicholas.

'You two appear to have gotten awfully friendly awfully fast,' commented Alistair.

'We've been friends for years,' said Nicholas breezily.

'It just followed on naturally, I suppose,' said Caitlin. She looked at Nicholas. 'Do you still have that odd subtitled French pirate movie?' she asked him.

'You know, I think I might,' he said.

They arranged more popcorn and such, and watched videos all through the night.

Ginny woke to find herself curled tightly in Lupin's arms. She poked him awake. 

'Lupin!' she hissed. 'Wake up and let go of me.'

Lupin stirred, groggy and bleary-eyed. As she pulled herself free, Ginny looked around the room. Nicholas and Caitlin were curled up together. Thomas and David were snoring soundly, back to back. Alistair, however, appeared to have pottered off into the kitchen to make a pot of tea.

'Good morning, everyone!' he sang as he breezed into the room with a steaming pot and seven cups. Slowly everyone awoke.

Later, they all sat around the table in the kitchen, eating cereal. Ginny, wearing a t-shirt of Caitlin's, coughed. 'Look, if I'm coming every week, can I get all of your addresses?' she asked. 'It'll make things easier.' A piece of paper was handed round, and addresses were scribbled on it.

'Thanks,' she said. 'I'd better go.'

'Yeah, me too,' said Lupin.

'I'm going to stay here,' said Caitlin. Nicholas grinned.

Out on the street, looking his age again, Lupin slid a casual arm around Ginny' waist. 'So what happens now?' he asked softly.

'I'm not sure, Remus,' she said, kissing him gently. 'I'm really not sure.'

END

Any questions? Feel free to e-mail and ask!


End file.
